Demetrius Delvarood
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. He's also the protagonist of the G. I. story. A warrior, an adventurer and the newest member of the Lenestriel guild, who just came back from his first mission. At the time the story starts, he wakes up from his rest to the voice of his childhood friend calling him to their next mission, as he had promised. In trying to avoid keeping that promise, little does he know about the many other events he would be getting himself involved with... ...Perhaps it is Fate that leads him to the crossroads of destiny, where he shall meet the Chaos that Sephiria is emblem for. *''This profile is a massive WIP.'' Appearance Should be the same as the drawings in this page. In the story, he was initially described as follows: Deme_Looks1.png Deme_Looks2.png Personality To be added. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '' '''9-B' Name: Demetrius Delvarood Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: 20 years old. Gender: Male Classification: Warrior, Adventurer, Human Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled in the use of swords (can also dual wield if he has two of them), Use of Energeia grants him Energy Manipulation, possibly Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), as well as Statistics Amplification (by focusing it). 'Attack Potency: Wall Level (Capable of fighting multiple goblins at once. Any warrior who left the academy should have enough strength to cut through stone or put down a tree in a single strike.) Speed: Subsonic (Albeit not as fast as Yamato - and though the thief wasn't fully serious about the match - Demetrius grew accustomed enough to his movements to somewhat keep up with him, in a short time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level (Someone's levels of Energeia scale to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Endured attacks from Yamato. As a warrior, Demetrius should also be able to enhance his defenses further by manipulating the flow of Energeia coursing through his body.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Technically higher by throwing his sword, albeit he will have to recover it if he does so. Stamina: Athletic. Has endured harsh training to become a warrior and adventurer in his own right, so he can last in the battlefields he may find. Intelligence: ''' Average. Though knowledgeable in regards to fighting and capable of coming up with good strategies in the middle of a battle, Demetrius is actually not all that much of the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to a lot of matters that aren't related to "warrior talk". '''Weaknesses: * None notable. Equipment * Short Sword - A mundane everyday short sword. At times, Demetrius also uses the scabbard in combat. Notable Techniques/Attacks * None notable. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: August 08 Horoscope/Zodiac: Leo Birthplace: Not yet mentioned. Hobbies: Training. Values: Bridget, his homeland, the world. Likes: Good ideals, heroism, sleeping, Bridget. Dislikes: Villains (or whatever definition he gives to evildoers) and in a way also Bridget, making promises (admitted to suck at keeping them). Eye Color: A tone of Indigo Blue. Hair Color: Black. Status: Alive and active. Affiliation: Himself/Lenestriel Guild. Gallery Facts about the character - WIP. (January 15, 2019)